


A Tour Together

by mermay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermay/pseuds/mermay





	A Tour Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girahi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Girahi).



The choice to include Sakumi as a companion was less than a choice and more of... a determined coercion. Still, in perspective, there was nothing stopping Acom from turning her down or walking out without an explanation. Although he had considered his escape routes and easy ways out of this arrangement, they were, in most part, brief and passive. Acom found himself, once again, getting his injured hand rebandaged. This time, in the slightly more comfortable setting of Sakumi's home. The decor was fitting for the harbor city, reminiscent of a country style. 

Acom watched silently as Sakumi, in full concentration mode, gathered the few supplies needed for the rewrap before returning to where he sat at the kitchen table.

"Still so quiet." Sakumi stood next to Acom and hummed to herself, steadily unwrapping the bandage. "The wound has healed well. This should be the last necessary bandage."

All that Acom emitted in response was a low grunt. He wasn't necessarily glad or disappointed either way, but perhaps a part of him would secretly miss the exchange. Acom wasn't used to the casual acts of kindness he received from Sakumi, and would long for the genuine care that radiated from her as she attended to him. If only it didn't involve his hand. He avoided looking at the injury.

Sakumi glanced up at Acom as she finished wrapping the lightweight bandage, registering the grim expression that crossed his features. It only took a few seconds for his apathetic facade to return, but it was long enough for her to see into him, if only for a short time. 

An awkward silence developed between the two, Acom staring off into space while Sakumi glanced around, frantically searching for something, anything that had the possibility of cheering up her newfound friend. Then, the idea hit her.

 "OH! I know!" Her voice raised in excitement as she clamped her hands together. Acom, who's attention was grabbed by the sudden commotion, expressed a rare moment of interest.

"What is it?" He asked calmly, the kitchen chair creaking quietly as he leaned forward.

Sakumi definitely looked glad to have been asked. 

 "I should give you a tour of Nohras! All the sights to see, establishments you just  _have_ to visit, this is perfect!" Or, a perfect opportunity to show Acom around and attempt to get him to open up a bit. 

He didn't seem very impressed.  

 "I've already seen what there is to Nohras. Nothing special."

 "How can you say that?!" Sakumi huffs at him, but it wasn't any kind of genuine annoyance. She  was just intent on proving her point.

 "Nothing special? Have you ever took the time just to watch the way the sea ripples and laps against the shores? Watch the sun go down and reflect against the water? Breathe in the fresh ocean breeze and relax? And that's just one part!" She took a breath, but left no room for Acom to interrupt. Which he hadn't intended on - the passion in Sakumi's voice left him speechless.

 "This may not be the most glorious or premium city out there, but that doesn't mean it's nothing! The people here know each other and genuinely care. No matter all the differences, everyone works together in peace. That counts for something!" Her eyes were sparkling with so much emotion, and they were directed at Acom. It took him a moment to gather himself.

 "... Okay. Fine. But only because you're too stubborn to quit."

"Yes!" Sakumi lit up like a summer day, a winning smile spreading wide across her face. 

Acom rolled his eyes, crossing his arms nonchalantly. Despite how neutral he acted, he couldn't deny that there was something special about this girl, even if he couldn't immediately figure it out or how it made him feel. Definitely not an open conversation topic.

"Oh, be quiet. You already know that you never let anything stop you from what you want." 

~

Acom was surprised by the swiftness the elf had gotten ready for their city journey, but there she was- gracefully sliding into her baby blue cardigan. Sakumi walked toward him as she lifted her hair up out of her clothes, drafting a soft scent of perfume in his direction. Acom noticed how sweet it was. 

"Are you ready?"

A nod in reply from Acom began their walk outside, Sakumi infront. Even though he had earlier denounced Nohras, the speech from Sakumi actually made him take notice to the scents, sights, and people that came as a specialty to living in Nohras. The air turned out to smell quite pleasant, an inhale of the salty sea seemed to freshen the mind. The waves were indeed a beauty, and the men working at the docks were visibly hard workers, nearly looking to have been made for Nohras.

After a couple minutes of observing the scenery, Acom spoke up, realizing he didn't know where they were headed.

"So... where to first? The sea?"

"No, silly! Remember what I said about the sunset? No, its a good time for an early dinner and to visit a friend." 

"Mm..." Acom felt his mood sink once she mentioned a 'friend'. He would need to prepare for the likely awkward situation he was about to be put into. If Sakumi's friends were anything like she was, they would want to prod into his personal life and appearance. 

"Don't worry, it'll go great!"

Somehow, Acom doubted this.

The rest of the walk to the restaraunt consisted of Sakumi filling in the silence with chit chat, only cut short once the restaurant bell chimed with the pairs entrance. 

From the outside, the building had looked quite slight in size, but inside was a different story. There were several rows of round tables lined up on the left side of the establishment, all adorning white fabric with a lace pattern. Straight ahead was a counter, presumably a station for seating and payment, but it was currently empty. After a glance at the dining area, Acom wasn't surprised. The place was nearly fully packed.

Immediately, Acom felt out of place. There were several families and lovers seated together, happy expressions on their faces... the only disturbance in there lives seemed to be his appearance. A couple weird looks were directed his way. 

Sakumi must have noticed, as she touched Acom's arm and smiled reassuringly, as if to say it was okay. 

"Let's go ahead and find a seat, it'll be a bit before the evening crowd dies down."

Acom trailed behind Sakumi as she found an open table, feeling an uncomfortable emotion rise in his chest as she joyfully greeted others in the diner. All he could do was pretend to be interested in the decor to avoid other's curiosity. 

Once seated, despite his best efforts, Acom felt himself sulking. Why did he continue to allow Sakumi to pull him around with her schemes? Why didn't he put up much of a fight against it, anyway?

Looking at Sakumi, he knew why.

 Acom didn't want to be responsible for making this girl, so filled with hope and compassion, sad or disappointed. This realization would have made him feel vulnerable if it were anyone else but her.

Sakumi noticed Acom looking at her, assuming he was getting impatient with the wait. 

"Ilithye will be here soon. It takes her a tad bit longer, she's managing this place by herself, after all."

Before Acom had time to question who the girl mentioned was, the creak of a door followed by the noise of clattering plates disrupted and silenced any chatter occuring between customers. 

 Everyone's eyes searched for the source of the noise and, upon finding it, averted in embarrassment.

A young woman sat kneeling on the floor besides a mess of dropped plates and spilt food, a hand against her head, looking entirely frustrated and stressed.

Acom, seemingly along with the rest of the customers, had no idea how to react, sitting in abashed silence. Except for Sakumi, who stood up in a flash and rushed to the other girl's side, muttering a strain of concerned words. Acom had no choice but to follow along. 

"Ilithye! Are you feeling okay? I told you that you shouldn't be working all by yourself. You look so tired! No wonder, too, you're hardly ever coming home these days." These words, coming out of anyone else's mouth, would have sounded purely disciplinary and rough, but Sakumi spoke so gently that anyone would know it was out of pure concern. A small smile of shame appeared on Ilithye's face, and she blushed.

And with that, the chit chat in the restaurant resumed as normal as the three finished cleaning up the mess.

Now that there wasn't a job at hand anymore, Ilithye had the opportunity to take Acom into account. Her squinted eyes looked him up and down, scrutinizing him. Acom shifted in discomfort, glancing at Sakumi for help, but she was awaiting Ilithye's reply as much as he was.

"... well, he sure is cute, isn't he?" Ilithye giggled, flashing a smile at the two. 

That was definitely an unexpected response. Disgust, maybe, or even distaste, but being called  _cute_? It caught Acom off guard, and he felt his face blush a bright red. It would have been easier to react to negativity toward him. He was so used to it. Sakumi, though, seemed delighted. 

"He is, isn't he?" This made Acom feel even more unusual. He had to look away. His palms were getting sweaty, so he slid them into his pockets.

"Well, I'll have to have a proper intoduction another time. Can't be off duty for too long... or ever, really." She laughed nervously, speed walking back into the kitchen after quickly retrieving their orders and making several promises to get more rest. 

 ~

"The food was excellent, wasn't it? No matter how rushed she is, or how many orders, the food is always satisfying." 

"....Yeah..." The pair walked out of the diner happily fed, ready for the next detour, whatever Sakumi was planning. It was darker outside, and with a rare burst of silence from the talkative elf, Acom was alone with his thoughts while he trailed behind his guide once again.

It was surely becoming one of the most irregular nights Acom had experienced so far, in an ironic way. Irregular in the way that it happened to be so... normal. Like other people, the people of Nohras, even Sakumi. That was when the realization hit that he had never had a night, or any other time of the day, like this one. Going out to eat with a friend, lover, or even a family member. It forced Acom to realize how much he had missed out on. How much he had lost in comparison to all the people surrounding him. 

 "... more to Nohras than critics think." Acom was so lost in thought, he hadn't realized Samuki was talking again. Thankfully, he was able to catch the last bits of her statement to understand when she continued on.

 "You know, critics such as yourself." It was a  teasing jab, and a welcomed distraction. 

 "Sakumi, you see the beauty in anything. No matter how ugly or unfavorable. You find good in it, somehow."

Acom's counter was unanticipated, causing Sakumi to glance back at him with a small, pleased grin. 

 "Only because there's always beauty and good in everything and everyone. You just have to be willing to open up and accept it." Another smile. 

 "For example, like in you, Acom."

 "I dont know if to be flattered or offended." Sarcasm was sprinkled into his comment, and it was taken well. 

 "Depends on how you take it." Sakumi retaliated in a soft tone. 

 They must have reached a destination point, for she paused in the middle of a gradually darkening road. She nodded down a nearby alley.

 "What do you think?"

 "Huh?"

 "When you look over to that dark alley, along with the sign to a tavern just within its depths. What do you think of that? What about the establishment?"

 Acom had to think for a moment. He sensed this was a bit of a trick question.

"Well, the obvious answer is that it looks shady. Even more so for a tavern of all things to be doing business there. A potential danger, especially for you.  Yet, I'm assuming your answer is entirely different."

 "You'd be correct." Sakumi started a slow pace forward again as she spoke.

 "Despite its appearances from the outside, the individuals that frequent there are majorly good souls. I know many personally, and they're not much like you'd expect. Really, though, when do people ever really match up with first expectations?"

  Acom speechlessly digested Sakumi's words. While he still wouldn't call the alley a safe place or place trust in strangers automatically, her words had an impact on him. Even yet, it reminded him of himself. If Sakumi assumed negative intentions of the strangers she met, similarly to Acom, they would have never had this afternoon together. He would still have a poorly healed hand and would have never gone out of his comfort zone in real life  _and_ within his thoughts. All from an elf who was so much more than she appeared. An elf that saw him to be more than just what could be seen from the outside.

"Well, if we don't hurry to the docks, we'll miss part of the most beautiful scenery Nohras has to offer. " 

~

Already, Sakumi's tour day was soon to be coming to an end. When the first preposition to have a survey of the city was brought up, Acom was sure it would be a drag. Now, he wasn 't sure he wanted it to end. 

Once the ocean came into view, Sakumi let out a gentle sigh of wonder. They had arrived at the perfect time. The sun had  partially set, and the sky was a mix of purples and pinks.  Her heart blossomed with joy. Such a beautiful sight, and she got to share it with a new friend. It made her happy.

 They both sat at the end of a dock, gazing out at the sparkling water. Sakumi was just able to skim her toes  across cool water, while Acom rolled up his pants, the water just going over his ankles.

He had never truly sat down and fully focused on the sea, and the view was exactly as Sakumi had described. A calm settled over him, and he gazed over at the girl besides him. 

Incapable of interpreting his own feelings enough to transfer them into words,  Acom went with the most suitable he could manage.

 "Thank you."


End file.
